Die Dunkle Schwester
by Slytherene
Summary: Ich lese die Verzweiflung in Remus’ bernsteinfarbenen Augen, sehe die Schweißperlen auf Sirius’ Gesicht, wenn er mit Tonks schläft, höre Minervas empörtes Schnauben und Snapes sarkastische, leise gezischte Kommentare. Er scheint direkt neben mir zu...


**Die dunkle Schwester**

**oooOOOooo  
**

**Ein Trailer von Slytherene**

**

* * *

  
**

„Lies das", sagt sie und schiebt mir einen Packen eng beschriebener Blätter herüber. Dunkelgrün schimmert die Tinte auf dem gelblichen Papier, das sie eng mit ihrer steilen geraden Handschrift bedeckt hat. Sie macht keine Absätze, schreibt in einem fort, als habe sie nicht die Zeit, inne zu halten und ihren Texten eine Form zu geben. Formen interessieren sie einfach nicht. Ebenso wenig wie sie sich für Konventionen interessiert, für anständige Kleidung (oder zumindest das, was die meisten Leute als anständig erachten würden) oder gar dafür, ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst zu verdienen.

Zögernd greife ich nach dem ersten Blatt, streiche mit leicht zitternden Fingern über das zerknitterte Papier. Sie behandelt die Dinge nicht mit Sorgfalt, sondern mit der gleichen hemmungslosen Leichtfertigkeit, die sie auch den Menschen ihrer Umgebung zumutet. Ich überfliege die ersten Zeilen und verfange mich im Geflecht ihrer Fantasie. Meine Lippen formen die Worte, die ich lese, doch sie können meinen Augen nicht folgen, die gierig über die Sätze gleiten, den Inhalt des Geschriebenen aufsaugen wie ein Wüstenwanderer das Wasser der Oase am Abend eines glühenden Tages.

Die Situation, die sie beschreibt, ist nicht angenehm. Ihr Protagonist steckt bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten, und mit jedem Absatz wird deutlicher, wie sehr er sich in Umstände verstrickt hat, die ihm jeden Raum zu handeln und zunehmend auch die Luft zum atmen nehmen.  
Ich mag ihn nicht.  
Er ist ein arroganter, egoistischer und intriganter Typ, aber irgendwie schafft sie es trotzdem, ihm dieses gewisse Etwas zu verleihen, diesen besonderen Glanz, der mein Herz schneller schlagen und mich hoffen lässt, er möge doch noch einen Weg aus der Ausweglosigkeit finden.

Das zweite Blatt nehme ich ohne zögern, das dritte grabsche ich gierig vom Stapel, und beinahe vergesse ich, es mit der flachen Hand zu glätten. Die Geschehnisse zwischen den Zeilen schlagen mich in ihren Bann, fast erscheint es mir, als habe das Papier mich aufgesogen, als sei ich ein Schatten innerhalb der Geschichte, eine für die handelnden Figuren unsichtbare Beobachterin. Ich bin ihnen ganz nah, so nah, dass ich sie fast berühren könnte.

Ich lese die Verzweiflung in Remus' bernsteinfarbenen Augen, sehe die Schweißperlen auf Sirius' Gesicht, wenn er mit Tonks schläft, höre Minervas empörtes Schnauben und Snapes sarkastische, leise gezischte Kommentare. Er scheint direkt neben mir zu stehen, ich kann den herben Kräuterduft riechen, der von seiner Robe ausgeht. Am Ende trifft mich ein Blick aus Lucius' kalten Augen, und er verzieht das Gesicht zu einem überheblichen Lächeln.

„Hat sie dich wieder gekriegt?", sagt seine Miene, und er wischt sich ein imaginäres Staubkörnchen vom Ärmel seiner makellosen Robe.

Es ist nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass ich SO NAH dran bin, dass ich den nervösen Unterton seiner überheblichen Worte bemerke und den besorgten Seitenblick in Richtung der Zimmerdecke, als lauere dort oben über ihm etwas, das ihn in einen dunklen Strudel ziehen und seine Pläne, ja sein ganzes geordnetes Sein, in Unordnung bringen könnte.

Sie lächelt. Wer sie nicht kennt, könnte sie für unschuldig halten. Sie ist es nicht.

„Lucius wird es nicht leicht haben", sagt sie in einem Tonfall, als spräche sie über das Wetter.

Sie nimmt die schwere Lederjacke von der Stuhllehne und schnürt die Stiefel mit den roten Schuhbändern. Ich folge ihr durch die Diele und bis in den Hof, wo sie ihr Motorrad abgestellt hat. Manchmal glaube ich, es kann fliegen, aber das würde sie selbst mir nicht erzählen.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns", sagt sie leichthin. „Ich bringe dir später den Rest."

Sie fragt nicht, ob es mir gefallen hat, ihr Manuskript. Sie bittet mich nicht, die Korrekturen zu machen. Sie geht schlicht von beidem aus. Der Kickstarter ihrer Maschine ächzt unter einem kräftigen Tritt, und die alte Suzuki schnurrt wie eine übergroße Katze mit Ansätzen tuberkulöser Lungenentzündung. Um den phlegmatischen Kater, der in der Frühlingssonne in der Hofeinfahrt liegt, macht das schwarze Motorrad einen Schlenker, dann knattert es über das Kopfsteinpflaster davon.

Ein paar Monate habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen, über den Winter hat sie sich rar gemacht, doch jetzt ist sie wieder da – Lady of the Dungeon.

**oooOOOooo**

**Gefährten**

**Dark****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

**oooOOOooo**

Demnächst in diesem Archiv


End file.
